Ōetsu Nimaiya
'Introduction' 'Personality' According to Kirio Hikifune, he is an unpredictable man. Nimaiya is quite a lively and energetic individual, being prone to grandiose entrances and greetings. He has a tendency of going overboard, as he portrays a certain image as to take away from the fact that he lives in a humble state. In battle, he retains his upbeat demeanor, even while mercilessly slaughtering his opponents, whom he casually banters with at all times. Nimaiya is not above making life-threatening decisions in order to win, such as cutting open his own throat to counter Askin Nakk Le Vaar's The Deathdealing, and is quick-thinking, having Tenjirō Kirinji replace all of the blood in his body as soon as he learned of the seemingly inescapable predicament Askin had put in him. 'History (Bleach Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Power and Abilities' As a member of Squad 0, Nimaiya is one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in existences. As the creator of the Zanpakutō Nimaiya is master swordsmith, as well as being the only individual who can reforge a broken Zanpakutō. In battle he has shown to extremely masterful swordsman and a dangerous fighter, as he was able to defeat all four of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel, without much difficulty,' '''forcing the Quincy King to use his '''Auswählen '''to revive them to became stronger in the process. '''Master Swordsmith': Nimaiya is the creator of the Zanpakutō and therefore the foremost authority on its history, construction, and capabilities. He has the greatest understanding of the Zanpakutō, and is the only individual capable of reforging a broken Zanpakutō. He forges the strongest Zanpakutō, the Asauchi, as they can become anything. He is also able to create swords of such sharpness and cutting ability that no sheath can hold them nor do they never chip or scratch. Zanpakutō Sense: He knows the exact position of all the Zanpakutō that he has ever created, no matter how the wielder attained it or who the wielder is. Master Swordsman: Nimaiya is a master of sword technique, skilled in evasion, offense, defense, and counterattacks. He can dodge swift and direct melee attacks with little to no effort. He can take down his opponent with a single extremely fast strike that cannot be detected or registered until it has already taken place, and he can effortlessly deflect enhanced Heilig Pfeil. He is also extremely agile and possesses incredible reflexes, and can use unorthodox techniques, such as throwing his sword with enough accuracy to pierce a head, to catch his opponents off-guard and prevent them from taking initiative. Shunpo Expert: Kidō Practitioner: Ōken: Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Nimaiya has an immense amount of spiritual power, which he demonstrated when he effortlessly defeated three of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel in rapid succession with a single attack each. Enhanced Endurance Bilingual Zanpakutō 'Trivia' Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Royal Guard Category:Male Category:Immense Power Category:Swordsmen Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Neutral Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Bankai User Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel